


Summer Camp

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Stiles get jobs at the same sleep-away summer camp in Michigan, away from everyone else they know, they find it easy to fall into each other's arms and be together, but back in Beacon Hills in the fall, where everyone knows them, and just how different they really are, the ease and romance of the summer is more than tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Stanny fanfic where it starts as summer love and ends up being much more than that."

            It’s easy to fall in love at Summer camp. When you’re in the woods, away from everyone you know, away from the truths of home, from the social class settings and the expectations that everyone’s had in place for you since you were in fucking grade school, it’s different. There’s no one there to tell you that what you’re doing is stupid, your friends aren’t there to tell you that you’re making a mistake, or to look at you reproachfully for being with someone who’s “beneath you,” because in the woods, in the middle of summer, those lines get blurred, and it doesn’t really seem that anyone’s below or above anyone, at least not for those 8 weeks (9, if you count staff training).

            Stiles, so eager to spend a summer away from all of the pack drama, leapt at the chance to be a counselor at a camp in Michigan, and when he gets there, he’s more than shocked to find out that Danny is one of the sport’s counselors. Seeing as they know each other, and neither of them knows anything else, they quickly fall into a pattern of sitting together, eating together, and hanging out during breaks, and maybe it’s the heat, and maybe it’s the woods, and maybe it’s that they’re both lonely, and feeling disjointed from their best friends lately, but it only takes about two weeks for “hanging” to turn into a summer romance, and before they know it, they’re sneaking away every chance they get to go make out in the woods, or have sex in an empty cabin or broom closet.

            On their days off, they go into town together and have real dates, and it’s special. There’s no Scott to suck away all of Stiles’ time, and there’s no Jackson to tell Danny that he’s making a mistake with Stiles, that Stiles is somehow beneath him. All of the drama and all of the classes and popularity contests fade away, and it’s just them, and when it’s just them, it’s easy to be in love, but the summer flies by too fast, and week 9 is up.

Stiles sort of feels like he’s in the end of The Breakfast Club, that last day, after all of the kids have gone, when they’re sitting by the lake, Danny’s arm around him, his head on Danny’s shoulder. They’re flying back to Beacon Hills in just a few hours, and when they do, Stiles knows it’s all going to change, to go back to the way that it was, and he’s pretty sure that Danny knows that too, based on the way Danny’s holding on to him.

            “I don’t want to go home,” Stiles mutters against Danny’s shoulder.

            “I know.” Danny pulls him a little closer, kissing the top of Stiles’ head. Over the summer, his hair has grown out, long enough for Danny to run his fingers through while they’re making out, and he finds that really, really attractive in Stiles, but a part of him is sure Stiles is going to shave it when they get home.

            “Everything’s going to change.” He looks up at Danny, trying to hide the fact that he’s choking up. “It’s all going to go back to the way that it was, and I know…I know we knew that all along, but-”

            “But that doesn’t make it any easier.” Danny finishes Stiles sentence, running the pad of his thumb down Stiles’ cheek, tracing his fingertips over Stiles’ moles for what he knows might be the last time.

            “No.” Stiles shakes his head, and leans in, kissing Danny. The kiss is soft, but full of passion, and as good of a kiss as it is, they both hate it, because they both feeling like they’re kissing goodbye, and even though they’re about to get on a plane to the same place, and go back to the same high school, it still feels final, and definite, and neither of them really like.

            “It’s time to go,” Danny says softly, breaking the kiss and standing up, offering his hand to Stiles. Stiles takes it and stands up, not saying anything, because he’s afraid that he’s going to cry if he does, and he doesn’t want to be the one to shed tears.

Hell, they both knew this was a summer fling, so why does it hurt so badly when they turn away from the lake, hand in hand, and walk towards the bus that’s going to take them to the airport?

            “For the record,” Danny whispers as they approach the bus. “I had one hell of a summer with you.”

            Stiles just nods and even as they sit on the bus side by side, and then the air plane, they say nothing else, both of them trying not to be upset by what they know has to come to an end. It’s not easy to be so close to Danny, and know that they will probably barely exchange a word when they go back to school in a week, but they’ve both got memories, memories that they’re going to hang on to, probably for the rest of their lives, because it was the first time Stiles has been in love, really in love, with someone who loved him back, and it’s the first time that Danny’s been in love at all.

\-------------------------------------

            The first month that they’re back at school is nothing short of agony. They have three classes together, and in all of them, Danny sits in the back with Jackson, and all he can do is stare at the back of Stiles’ head, which, as he predicted, has been shaved back to a buzz cut, and while Danny misses the long hair Stiles was rocking over the summer, he understands that it’s Stiles’ “thing” to keep it short, and it’s not like it matters anyways, because they can’t be together. Stiles is right, they both know that if they tried, their different social standings would make it impossible for it to work out, and they’d probably come out hating each other.

            The way that Danny gets himself through that first month is by telling himself that they’ll go back next summer. That he and Stiles will end up at that camp again, and slide back into the way they word – holding hands in the middle of the night behind the cabins while the campers slept, sharing secret glances and smiles across the dining hall, passing notes throughout the day to decide meeting places for later, discretely holding hands under the stars during the all night “star gaze” event. He doesn’t know that Stiles is telling himself the same thing, because it’s easier to pretend that things will be the same again in 9 months than to accept the fact that they have to move on from their first real love.

            The second month back is so hard on Stiles that he quits the lacrosse team. It’s not like he ever plays anyways, and seeing Danny, shirtless in the locker room is the most torturous thing he’s ever experienced, and that includes actually _being_ tortured by a werewolf hunter. What he doesn’t know is that Danny breathes a sigh of relief when Stiles quits, because he was having trouble with the exact same thing, and though he’s never been physically tortured, he can’t imagine its’ worse than having Stiles half naked in front of him, and not being able to touch him.

            The third month that they’re back is heartbreaking for Stiles, because that’s when he overhears Danny talking to Jackson and their friends about the summer. Someone asks him what it was like to have to spend a whole summer with Stiles, “the human weirdo,” and Danny stands up for him. He tells them that it wasn’t bad at all, and that once you get to know him, Stiles is actually cool. Danny’s friends scoff, and Danny rolls his eyes, ignoring them. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Stiles run from the cafeteria, and he wants to chase after him, but he knows that he can’t. Stiles goes to the bathroom, wiping a tear, because hearing Danny knock him, that would have hurt, but it would have made it easier to get over him, but having Danny stand up for him? Well that’s just excruciating, because it means that Danny still cares, and that they still can’t be together, because if nothing else, Danny’s friends have proven that they’re not open to the idea, and society would just tear them apart. It’s not like they’re Romeo and Juliet, but they’re no Jackson and Lydia, and that’s for sure.

            It’s the fourth month where they break down and hook up. It’s after a party at Jackson’s, or rather, it’s _at_ a party at Jackson’s. Danny is drunk beyond belief, and Stiles isn’t too far behind. While he’s alone, sipping at his beer, waiting for Scott to come back from chasing Allison to wherever the fuck it is he’s chased her, Danny comes up to him, swiftly whispering in his ear to meet him in the third bedroom on the right in 15 minutes. Stiles goes, they lock the door and proceed to have the best sex of their lives, twice in a row, clinging to memories of the summer just as much as they’re clinging to each other, and when it’s over, neither of them wants to get up, so they stay in that bedroom, holding each other all night, and in the morning, Danny sneaks out the window and goes home before Jackson or anyone else can wake up and find them.

            And that’s when it starts. Every weekend, every chance they get, they start hooking up; behind closed doors at parties, at each other’s houses when they’re parents aren’t home, once even in the supply closet at school during a fire drill after Danny pulled a fire alarm because he couldn’t go another minute without touching Stiles. They’re not back together, they’re not even really talking, just fucking, and kissing, and sleeping together, and while it’s not perfect, it’s a lot better than what they had those first three months, which was longing, angst, and a constant state of “heat.”

            It’s the fifth month when Scott confronts Stiles. They’ve been best friends for ages, and Scott has been a werewolf long enough to know when something’s off, and at first, he ignores it, because he assumes that Stiles would tell him something so major in his life, but at the end of the day, he can’t help it any more. He smells Danny all over Stiles, and what’s more than that, he smells sex. He goes over to Stiles’ house one day after school, and Stiles, unable to keep it all back in the face of confrontation, tells him everything. That’s also the first time he cries about it, because saying it all out loud, it makes him emotional, because he still loves Danny, and while the sex is amazing, it’s not what he wants, not _everything_ that he wants, and Scott doesn’t know what to say, because he understands what it’s like to not be able to be with someone you love, and he knows it isn’t easy, but he also knows sometimes it’s for the best, and he feels that saying that to Stiles isn’t going to help anything.

            It’s the sixth month where they finally talk. The conversation that Stiles had with Scott got him thinking, and now he can’t stop, and it’s tearing him up inside. When he finds out that Danny feels the exact same way, they both feel a little ridiculous for not talking about things sooner. They spend the entirety of a Thursday evening talking, and around 6 AM on Friday morning, they finally admit to each other that they’re still in love, and after that, everything changes.

            They walk into school that Friday, both exhausted with bags under their eyes, hand in hand, trying to figure out if there’s any way that they can make this work. Everyone stares, and some people even ask if this is a bad joke, because they can’t see how else Danny and Stiles would be together. They just hold their breath, and stick together, because it’s California, so they’re not too worried about beatings, but at the same time, it’s Danny and Stiles, and they know that at least Danny’s friends won’t approve.

            In the seventh and eighth months, people are still adjusting to the fact that Danny and Stiles being together isn’t a joke, and that it’s real. It’s gotten to the point where most of the school doesn’t care anymore, but Jackson and a few other of the lacrosse guys are still trying to talk Danny out of it. He doesn’t budge, though, because he loves Stiles too much to let him go. He’s already done that once, and he knows how much it fucking hurt. He’s not going to make that same mistakes, and Stiles rewards him for that by returning every ounce and shred of love that Danny shows to him every time he stands up for Stiles, and for their relationship.

            By the ninth month, everyone has given up trying to change them, and they now go by “Stanny,” because they’re practically inseparable. They go to prom together, in a party bus with both of their groups of friends, and of course, not everyone gets along, but they all tolerate each other, because in all honesty, _everyone_ likes Danny, so if Danny likes Stiles, well he can’t be that bad. They dance together, and it’s that night that they both reveal they’ve applied for the camp again, though it’s not until a couple weeks later, the night of graduation, that they both find out they’ve been accepted back.

            In the tenth month, they’re back in Michigan, and the first place they go is to their spot by the lake, the spot where ten, close to eleven months ago, they said goodbye for what they thought was the last time. They sit down, and Danny puts his arm around Stiles, Stiles’ head on Danny’s shoulder, and they look out at the lake. They had gotten through that first month back by telling each other that when they got back to camp in June, it would be the same, but it’s not the same, it’s not the same at all. It’s different. It’s better.

            “I love you,” Stiles whispers, nuzzling Danny’s neck.

            “I love you too.” Danny puts his hand on Stiles’ cheek and pulls him in for a deep kiss, and it’s then that they both decide this is their _place_. This is where they fell in love, this is where they said goodbye, only to fall in love all over again.

 

            Five years later, it’s by that lake where they get married, and another eight after that, it’s by that lake where they say goodbye to their daughter as she starts her first ever full week at camp, away from home.


End file.
